Día de las madres
by SorayaMendez
Summary: el amor de madre es uno solo , así sea donde este su amor es único , ya sea que tengas dos madres


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste mucho y algo mas el día de las madres es todos los días **

Ya sherry estaba a punto, de acostarse tubo una semana muy larga ya que tuvo que regresar de una misión con Helena y Jake en Alemania, de vuelta a Washington DC, Sherry se había quedado dormida en el avión que los trasladaba de regreso a USA.

Sherry, se había quedado profundamente dormida, al ver ella no se encontraba en el avión con sus compañeros, sino en un bello, de verde pasto y flores de multicolor era un lugar perfecto, a la vista cuando escucho una voz, muy familiar

Hola mi pequeña – dijo una hermosa mujer rubia, que no alcanzaba de ver su rostro

Sherry trago saliva, al escuchar esa voz, era su madre a madre que perdió 28 de septiembre de 1998 , al ver de nuevo la dirección donde estaba la hermosa mujer vio que ella , estaba viendo el aterecer cayendo

Sherry, perdóname, se que te e fallado – dijo, repitiéndolo varias veces, aquella silueta sin voltearse, dando pasos muy lento hacia la atardecer

Pero, porque dices eso, no espera, no te vayas – dijo sherry, al ver que ella desaparecida de su vista, para su sorpresa se encontró en los brazos de jake quien él y helena se preocupó al escucharla decir que no te vayas

Sherry, te ocurre algo?- preguntaron tanto helena , como jake le preguntaron al ver su reacción

Eh… no chicos, no se preocupen, por eso solo estaba soñando que me peleaba, con una amiga de la universidad – dijo sherry algo nerviosa y para despistar los comentarios, sobre su sueño

Wow , tu si te divertías en la universidad – dijo helena para , seguirle el juego

Es eso en verdad – dijo Jake algo curioso

Si jeje , bueno no me crees – dijo sherry mordiéndose la lengua

Cuando jake , le estaba viendo la incredulidad , en la palabra de sherry , le iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por la aeromoza , quien le estaban ofreciendo , unos dulces ya que estaban a punto de pisar tierra

Yo quiero, una torta de chocolate – dijo helena

Yo quiero, un café – dijo jake

Yo no quiero nada, muchas gracias – dijo sherry dando una sonrisa forzosa

La aeromoza, se había alejado de la vista de ellos, ellos continuaban hablando, sobre lo que vivieron y los pocos que sobrevivientes, que ellos salvaron, pero sherry no pensaba en eso ya que, pensaba en lo que vivió hace poco , ese sueño , en ese momento no podría , creer que estuviera pensando en su madre en Annette , ya había pasado 24 horas el viaje fue realmente largo , pero lograron llegar a casa vivos ya el avión , estaba en la pista de aterrizaje cuando , salieron del avión vieron a leon con , su hijo en sus hombros , teniendo un cárter de bienvenidos , ellos se acercaron donde estaban ellos dos, para saludarlos

.. Grito Robert desde dando unos pequeños brinquitos en los hombros de su papá , saludaban desde lejos

Hola chicos me, alegran que sigan con vida – dijo leon observándolos a los tres

Hola, Robert, me alegra de verte de nuevo - dijo sherry con un tono muy triste, leon se dio de cuenta el tono , y la actitud de sherry estaba realmente angustiada por algo , eso pensamiento pasaban por la mente de leon

Hola leon , hola pequeño galán – dijo helena gineandole el ojo a Robert , cosa que el niño de regalo una sonrisa a su amiga

jake , también estaba algo , preocupado por los cambios de humor de sherry , antes de regresar a los estados unidos , ella estaba prácticamente , con muchos ánimos ahora que estaban en casa , pareciera que la fueran apagado su felicidad

Buenos chicos porque, no vienen a mi casa a claire le encantaría que fueran más por hoy – dijo leon recordando el día que era

Si, así puedes jugar conmigo, mi papá y mi tío, jake a nosotros nos justa jugar Fútbol – dijo Robert, realmente emocionado por que todos los amigos de sus padres, estarían en casa para jugar

Morirás, jaja, morirás, wesker – dijo leon con un tono sarcástico al recordar que su cuñado era realmente el campeón del futbol americano

jap ya lo veremos – dijo jake con un tono desafiante

yo estoy de acuerdo con leon , jake , no porque seas más alto que el , sino que te quitaran la cabeza , su cuñado , y créeme yo voy a estar apoyando a el equipo de los viejos – dijo helena en tono muy burlista , para bromear sobre la edad de su fiel compañero y socio .Pero leon no le prestó atención a ya que su vista fue directo a sherry , el se acerco donde ella estaba

Oye sherry, que ocurre algo?- dijo leon poniéndole su mano en su hombro

Leon yo antes de , llegar me quede dormida , y me podrás decir , que me racoon city , por fin me olivo loca , en mis sueños , pero no era eso sino que vi a mi mamá , la que nunca me pudo decir te amo, en mi cara – dijo sherry acurrucándose en los brazos en unos , de su héroe

Ni helena, ni jake entendían porque sherry estaba llorando, ni el pequeño Robert, mientras leon la protegía en sus brazos, todos se acercaron, para ver el estado de sherry

Tenemos que ir al cementerio – dijo leon sin míralos

Y porque, que van a ser hay – dijo jake con un poco de incredulidad

Solo, una parte de nuestro pasado, está llamando a sherry – dijo leon volteando su cabeza para verlos

De que te refieres, leon? – pregunto helena

Ya lo verán – dijo leon separándose de sherry y tomando a Robert en sus brazos , para mantenerlo cerca de el

Ellos ya salieron del aeropuerto, para ir al estacionamiento donde leon había dejado su carro, estacionado todos se subieron leon ajusto el asiento de Robert por, mayor seguridad por las traficas carreteras de _Washington DC , _antes de ir al cementerio donde se encontraba algunos de los muertos de raccon city , leon se detuvo en un mini marker que se había , encontrado a cien metros del aeropuerto , Leon apago el motor del carro

Oyen si quieren algo, viajen – dijo leon desabrochándose su cinturón de seguridad

Yo quiero ir, papá, quiero cómprale algo a mamá-dijo Robert pensando lo que quería cómprale a su mamá para el día de los madres

Yo iré, solo porque tu señora me cae súper genial – dijo helena desembrocándose su cinturón

Y tu sherry no vas a venir..? Pregunto leon

No leon estoy bien –dijo sherry mirando a su derecha donde se encontraba en todo en frente una floristería .Leon , Robert y Helena se habían ido al mini marker a compra sus regalos , para el día de las madres . Mientras tanto jake y sherry se habían quedado en el carro, cuando de repente se quito el cinturón de seguridad

Oye, sherry dónde vas, dijo jake tomándole en un brazo.

Tranquilo, solo voy para esa floristería, antes de ir a ver a mi mamá – dijo sherry con un tono muy sincero

Bueno voy, contigo y no quiero un no como respuesta – dijo jake quitándose el cinturón de seguridad

Pero, yo – eso fue lo único que pudo expresar al ver que jake estaba dispuesta a acompañarla

Sherry y jake , se habían ido a la floristería , en ese momento leon , Robert , y helena ya estaban saliendo del mini marker con las compras , leon se dio cuenta que ni sherry , ni jake estaban en el carro

Hay dios, no – dijo leon mirando a todas parte para ver, si encontraba a sherry

Oh, jajá viste leon , pareces mi papá , hasta ese chico pensó eso – dijo helena bromeando un poco por el comentario del cajero que los atendió , y sin prestar atención sobre lo que pasaba

Ese miserable de jake , espero que no le a haga nada a , sherry porque yo soy capaz de matarlo – dijo leon con un tono muy autoritario

Papá, hay esta sherry y su novio – dijo Robert señalando la floristería del frete

Hijo, es amigo no novio entendió, a los dos – dijo leon habiendo la cajuela del carro para poner las cosas que habían comprado y así dirigirse a donde estaba jake con sherry

Oye, leon sherry ya no es una niña y lo sabes ni yo – dijo helena con un tono molesta por la actitud de padre celoso de leon

Pero... – dijo leon volteando algo tembloroso

A demás deberías sentirte, bien te dijeron que tienes un par de hijos muy guapos - dijo helena recordándole el comentario de aquel vender

((Suspiro)) Ah… mujeres – dijo leon al ver que, que jake y sherry salieron de la floristería con dos bellos y grandes ramos de flores. Ellos entraron al carrón , se sujetaron los cinturones de seguridad , ellos tomaron la via mas rápida para llegar a cementerio que descansaban los cuerpos de los padres de sherry , bueno sola su madre lo pocos que encontraron de ella, ya llegado al cementerio Robert se , había aferrado a su padre , ya que era la segunda vez que entraba a un cementerio .

Papá, aquí están los papás de sherry?- pregunto Robert mirando cada lapida que se encontraba en el lugar

Sí, mi pequeño – dijo leon sin torta a su hijo

Ellos caminaron hasta lo más al fondo del cementerio donde se encontraba , una lapida , grande llena de maleza hasta donde estaba el ángel de piedra que tenia , Jake y Helena se inclinaron junto con sherry , para ayudarla a quitar esa , maleza para ver los nombres de aquellos difuntos que descansaban , al retirar toda la , maleza en su totalidad , helena vio lo que en verdad querida ver sherry , cosa que entendió , cuando vio a sherry llorar , en los hombros de leon

**William y Annette Birkin**

**Respetados doctores, **

**Pareja perfecta **

**Padres amorosos **

**(1962- 1998)**

Sherry se sentó en el pasto , en todo el frente donde estaba la lapida que decía el nombre de su padres , leon vio la hora era un cuarto para las dos de la tarde, pero él quiso dejar un momento sola a sherry , helena y jake hicieron lo mismo , pero fueron detenido por sherry

Leon , tu y claire , bueno me hubiera gustado que claire estuviera , aquí , pero yo comprendo – dijo sherry sin dejar de mirar la lapida de sus padres

Sherry, en verdad si quieres estar sola por un momento yo comprendo – dijo leon mirándola

No, leon ya no quiero estar sola, ya no mas, quiero que tu, helena y jake – me acompañe. Helena y jake se sorprendieron por la actitud de sherry , pero se sintieron felices al ver que su amiga estaba compartiendo una parte de aquel terrible pasado , leon por una parte se sintió feliz al ver que sherry , su pequeña sherry birkin , ya no era esa niña que conoció hace dieciocho años atrás , cuando solo era un simple , policía recién accionado aquella cuidad perdida

Bueno, mamá, papá hola les trajes esta flores, para ustedes, se que siempre te a gustado las margaritas mamá, se que debí decir esto antes, pero en verdad me arrepiento de no ver, venido a decirles, los perdono, por todo lo que hicieron y la poca atención que me dieron , se que gracias a ustedes estoy viva , pero también tengo que agradecerle , mucho a mis amigos , bueno ellos son más que mis amigos , los veo como , mis otros padre unos padres que me dieron la vida ,de nuevo gracias a ello sobrevive aquel día , aquel horrible día , yo no le creí la palabra de leon , sobre sus últimas palabras , las tuya mamá , en verdad al principio , no quise creer que algo en ustedes , sintiera algo por mi pero , gracias por las enseñanza de claire y el valor que me dio leon soy una gran agente , tengo una buena amiga que confianza , y un buen amigo que quiero , muchísimo , pero hoy quiero decirte que tengas , un feliz día de las madres mamá , pero tengo que también tengo que decirle , a una mujer muy especial para mi corazón y una madre genial un feliz día- dijo sherry , levantándose del suelo , helena , jake y leon se sentían realmente feliz que sherry , por fin había dejado su pasado pasar y mira e ir al rumbo al futuro , todos se le acercaron y la abrazaron , robert no entendía , ni nada lo que pasaba , el solo les gustaba dar abarzos

Papá no entiendo, pero yo nunca desperdicio un abrazo – dijo Robert abrazando a sherry, cosa que hizo reír a todos en aquel momento.

Bueno sherry, me llena de orgullo escuchar esas palabras de ti y bueno me orgullece que me veas como un padre, ya que yo te veo como, mi pequeña – dijo leon acomodándole la pollina a sherry

Y a mí me orgullece se tu buena amiga y que confíes en mi – dijo helena poniéndole su mano en el hombro

Y a mí, que me quieras mucho- dijo jake dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda a sherry, cosa que hizo que leon inclinara una ceja

Y a mí que me quieras, mucho, mucho, mucho – dijo Robert llamándole la atención de todo haciendo un gesto de corazón gigante delante de todos

Gracias, a todos en verdad ya no estoy sola, ya no quiero estarlo nunca gracias a ustedes estoy viva y soy como soy – dijo sherry dando escapar algunas lagrimas

Mi pequeña no llores, nunca me gusto verte así, vamos se que tanto tu y claire les gustaría estar juntas por un buen rato – dijo leon tomando a Robert , en su brazos cosa que el niño le limpio sus lagrimas con su pequeño pañito azul . Todos ellos estaban en su camino de retorno al carro, para ir al casa donde vive leon con claire , ellos viven a las afuera de la cuidad donde solo estaba cerca un Wendys a la bureta de su vecindario , al ver había dos carros estacionado de frente a la casa , ya la tarde estaba cayendo ya iba hacer las 6:30 de la noche , los jones tuvieron una sospecha sobre los carros estacionados , todos se habían bajado del carro , robert se fue corriendo hacia la puerta trasera , ven helena- grito Robert desde donde estaba

jaja , creo que hasta enamoras a niños pequeños de 4 años- dijo leon vengándose de helena , por sus burlas que ella le dio en la mañana

Jap , eso quiere decir que , me desea asta tu hijito , leon - dijo helena con un tono sarcástico para leon

Chris y jill Con sus hijos estaban anastasia y su pequeño hijito Piers y los padres de leon en el jardín trajeron, el pequeño Chris , estaba jugando tocándole la pancita de embarazada, que tiene su tía , ellos vieron que leon y Robert ya habían llegado a casa cosa que hizo que Robert se emocionara al ver a su abuelo y a su tío

Tíooooooooo... Grito Robert, corriendo a los brazos de su querido tío

Me alegra que estés en casa, pequeño campeo anastasia estaba realmente preocupada por ti – dijo chris alborotándole el cabello en señal de afecto a Robert , el se separo de los brazos de su tío para ir donde estaba su tía jill , para deséale un feliz , día de las madres , leon ,sherry , helena y jake ellos , vieron esa pequeña reunión familiar jake ,se sintió un poco incomodo al ver que ese militar de la Bsaa de haces unos años atra , es el famoso cuñado de leon , nunca se lo había esperado eso , el bajo la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos , chis noto su presencia hay , al principio sintió , algo de rabia velo hay , pero por dentro no quería demostrarlo , ya que jake no tenía la culpa de las cosas que ocasiono su padre a su familia , chris se levanto donde estaba con jill , el tenia a su pequeño en sus fuertes brazos se acerco donde estaba jake

Sabes que mi esposa, mi hermana y la suegra de ella esta hay, wesker – dijo chris en un tono muy fuerte cosa que hizo llamar la atención de todos, cosa que puso a claire nerviosa

Chris, - dijo claire intento levantarse de su asiento donde estaba, con su suegra y cuñada

Tranquilos todos, yo no voy a pelear, menos este día, que es de ustedes chicas y señora Marie - dijo con una voz muy tranquilo

Jake , levanto la cara al sentir un abrazo , el abrazo que él deseaba todo su vida , el abrazo paternal el correspondió ese abrazo al sentirse realmente cómodo en los brazos de chris , todos bueno solo helena y sherry que pensaron que chris iba a correr a patada a jake , pero no fue así u paya que al parecer no , sucedió una tragedia leon , se acerco donde estaba , claire ella se encontraba sentada al lado de su cuñada y su suegra cuando vio a leon ayudándole a levantarse

Gracias, papá oso – dijo claire muy dulcemente, dándole un beso a los labios

De nada, mamá oso – dijo leon tomándole la mano para, así no perderla de vista

Oye , seas muller o wesker , tu nunca serás , como tu padre bueno , en realidad no sabía que leon te iba a traer , pensé que solo a sherry , pero ya que estas aquí , quería darte lo que wesker nunca te a dado , espero que me perdones por mí , actitud al verte cuando apenas te conocí , pero estaba cegado por la rabia que tenia con tu padre – dijo chris dándole la mano en sor de paz , jake se quedo realmente impresionado , no por lo que había escuchado antes de la voz de su querida amiga sherry , sino por el ser que le quito a su padre .

En verdad , chris muchas gracias por ese abrazo ya , se lo que siente Robert cuando lo abrazan , jeje , pero en fin tuve un tiempo , investigando lo que a echo , mi padre , bueno dijo wesker , el pudo crearme , pero yo nunca lo veré como un Padre , como tu hija te ve a ti , mi madre le debo todo a ella , ella si lucho por mi y también le debo a dos mujeres a mi querida Sherry , que gracias a su confianza en mi pudimos salir de ese infierno , y gracias a una hermosa madre , y muy querida amiga , de mi querida sherry a ejemplo - dijo jake , hiendo donde estaba sherry y tomándole la mano

Hay que lindo – dijo helena en un tono, muy mingón al ver esa tierno momento que, jake se había expresado a todos

Yo opino lo mismo, leon prepárate para ser abuelo – dijo jill sin dejar de mirar a la joven pareja

A, leon casi se le sale una vena al escuchar y ver eso, al pasar el tiempo, el no quería ver a sherry con un simple chico, por su interior la quería que ella , fuera una monja que le dedicara su vida a , dios pero en sus pensamientos se vale soñar , sherry y jake se acercaron donde están leon y claire

Hola, claire esto es para ti – dijo sherry, dándole un ramo de rosa roja, con un bello listón que juntaba, que las rosas no se separen

Oh.. Sherry en verdad, gracias, no debiste molestarte – dijo claire tomando las rosas, y regalándole una sonrisa a sherry y a jake

Si, Sherry es muy lindo, pero necesito, hablar con jake – dijo leon intentando ocultar sus celos de, padre

Leon , que te dije … ?- dijo claire tomándole con mucha fuerza el brazo

((Suspiro)), Tranquila mi mamá oso, no lo haré – dijo leon dando un suspiro, y mirando a la cara a su hermosa esposa, y recibiendo unas pequeñas risas de jake y sherry.

Claire, feliz día de las madres – dijo helena desde donde, estaba sentada llamándole la atención de ella

Gracias, helena – dijo claire

De nada – dijo como respuesta, al ver que claire estaba muy feliz por toda la compañía que esta

Claire y Jill se dieron de cuenta que ni Anastasia ni Robert no estaban, en jardín trasero , chris y leon se dieron de cuenta , de su reacción y ellos al darse cuenta los dos primos estaban tratando de bajar ,un gran artefacto escondido en una manta blanca , leon y chris ayudaron a sus primogénitos a bajarlo , misteriosa cosa ya fuera lo colocaron frente a todos

Hola, a todos –dijo anastasia gritando para llamar la atención, de todos

Todos, miraron al ver, lo que ocultaban

Quiero, primero decirle a mi abuela, a mi Tía jill y a mi querida, y linda mami un feliz día de las madres - dijo Robert tomando, un estreno de la sabana

Si , mami te quiero mucho , mucho a igual a ti tía claire y también a la señora Kennedy , tu eres genial , tu como mi abuelita Christina espero , que se divierta en las Vegas con mi abuelo pero , me da gusto que todos vean esto – dijo Anastasia tomando , el otro estreno de la sabana para dar demostrar aquel artefacto, o coda que ocultaban .Era un dibujo a gran escala hecho por Robert y Anastasia , era cada uno de las personas que ellos tanto amaban pero en formas de reyes cada uno tenía, una vestimenta muy distinta pero colorida , en la parte de arriba se encontraban los padres de leon , Robert y Marie Kennedy decía en letras bañada en brillantina de color azul , ellos tenía un traje azul violeta , a su izquierda estaban los padres de jill , Max y Lois Valentine ellos tenía , puras luces y brillos al destacar el lugar donde se encontraban en , eso momentos su vestuario era de un color lila , cálido y en el medio se encontraban los más importantes para los hermanos Redfield´s sus padres , Christrofer y Susana Redfield que los cuales estaba en una nube con unas alas de ángeles , con unas lupas en manos ellos estaban vestido con un bello ropaje blanco .

Y aun hay mas, Jake , nos ayuda – dijo anastasia llamándolo

Eh.. Claro pequeña que, quiere que les ayude?- pregunto jake , mirándolos a los dos

Solo sostenlo que nosotros asemos el resto – dijo Robert buscando dos par de sillas para poder acensar la parte que ellos escondían

Todos , al ver que es lo que quedaba en el fondo eran cada uno de ellos , Con mucho brillo y felices , parecía que ese dibujo demostraba lo que pasaba en esos momentos , Jill se cinto realmente feliz al ver que su hija y su sobrino hicieron eso sin pedir ayuda a nadie ese mismo sentimiento pasaban por la mente de la abuela de Robert , Chris y Claire se sintieron realmente feliz , no porque el dibujo sea grande sino porque en la primera parte lucia muy bien la pequeña imagen de sus padre , todos se acercaron para ver mejor cada detalle

Mira, mamá aquí estamos todos hasta tus papá – dijo Robert tomándole la mano a claire

Si mi pequeño – dijo claire sin dejar de mirar el dibujo

Waw , hasta yo estoy – dijo helena al verse que tenia a Robert en sus brazos en el dibujo

Si, y también esta sherry, con jake ya que son novios – dijo anastasia tocando para encanta la ubicación donde ella había colocado a la pareja

Ah… ani que voy a hacer contigo – dijo leon y chris con una voz muy cansada

Y bueno se que yo no soy leon , pero claire será niño o niña – dijo jill , dándole un vieron a el pequeño piers

Bueno, quieren saber en verdad eso sería una sorpresa ya que mi obstetra, me dijo que va a nacer ya en agosto y justamente en el cumpleaños de su padre -dijo claire tocándose su cola de caballo y mirando a su marido

Claire, en verdad quiero saber si , no fuera que yo odio i trabajo fuera , contigo y yo quiero espera mas quiero saber si será una linda niña o será un varón –dijo leon tomándole las manos a claire y mirándole a sus ojos

Sabes , que tu siempre has querido que sherry sea una monja ah.. leon – dijo claire un poco nerviosa

Si , en estos momentos quiero con mucho que lo desee , ya es mayor – dijo leon con un tono de , perdedor

Bueno, creo que esta vez….Va ser una niña – dijo claire con un tono muy alto, cosa que hizo que leon la abrazara con fuerza, y la llenara de besos al saber la gran noticia

Todos están realmente contentos al saber la noticia, que el nuevo miembro de la familia seria una linda niña, todos menos Sherry, ella se separo del grupo claire , por tanta multitud abrazándola , logro ver a sherry alejarse claire se separo un poco de cada uno de ellos , claire ya no era tan rápida , debido a su embarazo pero así pudo alcanzar a sherry .Sherry al dase cuenta que ahíjen le agarro su mano al voltearse vio que era claire , en ese momento ellas recordando el momento que se conocieron

&&&&Flashback&&&&

Claire entro a la sala de trofeos y taxidermia del general Iron , ella vio una pequeña habitación al final al entra estaba a oscuras , no pudo evitar de encender la luz al mira de frente vio a una pequeña estudiante , la pequeña no quiso hablar solo salió corriendo , cuando iba a cruzar la puerta la agarraron de la mano .

Suéltame- dijo la pequeña intentando, soltarse

Tranquila no te daré daño –dijo claire tomando con fuerza la mano de la pequeña, para no dejarla ir a fuera con esas criaturas

Al final, la pequeña se había rendido claire la abrazo, con fuerza y tocándole su cabello en forma que todo estaría bien

Me Llamo, Claire Redfield – dijo claire limpiándole las lagrimas de su cara

Soy Sherry Birkin- dijo la pequeña muy triste

**&&&&Fin de **Flashback&&&&

Sherry ya te vas, la noche aun es joven – dijo claire , sin sortéale la mano a sherry

Claire, -dijo sherry antes de ser envuelta, en aquellos brazos que tanto quiere

Te quiero, mi hermanita, mi hija, mi sherry – dijo claire al oído de sherry con una voz muy dulce

Yo También te quiero, Claire, y siempre se querer Mamá feliz día – dijo sherry dándole un beso en el cachete derecho a claire . Todos vieron esa hermosa escena de madre e hija, todos aplaudieron y continuaron celebrando el gran día

**Hola a todos , bueno e acomodado toda esta mini historia le e acomodado los errores ortográficos , que tenia y quiero discúlpame con todo por eso y refiriendo a la historia (( Mas que amigos )) voy a como dar desde el comienzo y acomodándole lo errores que tiene ,de todos modo le agradezco una parte a Pily-chan que me dijo , lo que tenía que hacer para acomodar los errores **


End file.
